Blue Lips, Blue Veins
by A Pleasant Dream
Summary: It all was gone in an instant. Why? Why did it take everything from her? Well... The explosion did leave her a few things, and one of those things was the brown-haired boy... Dipper Pines... RATING MAY GO UP
1. Chapter 1

_Ash blew across the area, blowing by the remains of a sleepy town known as Gravity Falls. Sirens blared, families cried, and the dead were silent. People struggled all over with their losses, and others, weren't about to give up hope._

 _The boy watched through half-opened eyes, as people ran passed where he lay, trapped under burnt wood. His breath was growing shorter, and he knew there wasn't much time. With the last burst of energy, he let out a cry. It was pitiful when he heard the sound for himself, but it had gotten the attention of a teenage girl, who let out an excited gasp when she spotted the boy under the wooden planks._

 _She bent down, and began to move the wood, and other objects that had fallen on the boy. She pulled him out, and ran her finger's through his hair, whispering to him._

 _"It's gonna be okay... I've got you... You'll be fine..." The female teen raised her voice to yell: "HELP! PLEASE! I NEED HELP!"_

 _Quickly to her side were citizens who hadn't been seriously injured, and could help her carry him to the shelter. The girl shook her head and wiped away tears as a small trio of townsfolk carried him off. She would've gone with him, but there was still others to be found..._

 _She was careful as she stepped over the remains of her work, the Mystery Shack._

 _"MABEL?! SOOS?! STAN?!" She called out, looking around carefully until a pink sweater sleeve caught her eye. She neared the clothing, and pulled on it. The sleeve ripped off from the rest of the sweater with ease. Fear was planted in the teen's heart as she moved the wood._

 _She was hoping to find the body of Mabel Pines, alive, but there wasn't anything there. Just some left over shreds of her shooting star sweater._

 _Shanking her head, she turned back. She'd been searching all day for the lost people, it was late, nearly 11:00 P.M. she guessed. There was hardly anyway to tell the time form the sky, as dirty clouds hung over head._

 _The bomb that had gone off, had taken so much from so many... Too many..._

 _She retreated back to the shelter that was underground, and she quickly set to work looking for the boy she had found earlier._

 _"Excuse me, have you seen a brown haired boy, pudgy cheeks, blue vest, orange shirt?"_

 _She must have asked that question a thousand times with 'no' as an answer, before a small child pointed her towards a bed. The girl made her way over to the body that laid on it. Her eyes slowly raked up his torn body, covered with a blanket. His vest was removed and was hanging off the edge of the mattress that he rested on. The navy blue blazer seemed more ripped than together, and his shirt which was on his body, had a large tear across the chest, and she could see that what item had caused the fray in his clothing had cut into his skin, leaving a deep gash. The teen placed a gentle hand over his wound and traced around it. His breathing was shallow, but his eyes were twitching under his eyelids, she could see this. The girl sat on the side of the bed, and took the injured boy's hand in hers. She traced the back of his it while twining their finger's together._

* * *

 _The darkness that enveloped his mind was scary. He couldn't see, but he could hear. The sounds that came to his ear's were the sighs of his best friend, and crush. He wanted to reach out to her, if he could see her, and tell her it was going to be alright. It wasn't until he was thinking over the passed moments, that his memories came flowing back..._

* * *

It was hot, and the AC was broken. Everyone was sprawled out on the floor. Stan, Soos, and Dipper had disregarded their shirts, Mabel had taken off her sweater, wearing a tank top and shorts, Wendy wore her undershirt and shorts with tears in them.

"It's so hotttttttt." Dipper dragged out. "It feels like that day we went to the pool." He glanced at Wendy, and saw her glance over to him.

"That was fun. You were like," she sat up, "the best assistant lifeguard I've had!" Chuckling, Dipper added,

"I was the only assistant lifeguard you had." Rolling her eyes, Wendy pushed his shoulder a bit.

"Dork."

"Yeah, well none of us are happy you two love-birds got us banned from the pool!"

"Stan, we're not dat-" Dipper mentioned, only to be interrupted.

"I don't care! That was the only way for us to cool down without spending money!" The conman growled, shooting a frustrated glance at the pair. Mabel piped up from the corner,

"What if we just go to the Gravity Falls Lake?"

Everyone sighed, nobody wanted to go there. Government vehicles had been all over, scoping out for lake monsters at the water hole.

 _ ***PEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDED***_

"What in the name of the devil-?" Stan muttered, rising from his seat. Looking out the window, he heard the rest of the Mystery Shack Staff join up behind him. A helicopter followed by many more flew overhead.

"Uhhh, Stan?" Soos was the first to speak, and everyone noticed the color draining from the Stan's face.

"EVERYONE! GET IN THE BASEMENT, QUICK!"

"Stan, what is-"

"HURRY, CORDUROY! NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS!" Pushing the gang towards a cellar door, he instructed them. "You guys stay down here, no matter what... I'll join you later, I promise. But right now, no matter what you hear, no matter what anyone tells you, you'll be safest under here." Opening up the door, Stan pointed down. "Go."

Soos jumped down first, since he was the tallest. Wendy climbed down with some help from Soos, and Soos held Mabel as she jumped down, and Wendy was trying to help Dipper down.

"I'm perfectly capable of jumping into a cellaHHHHHHH!" Dipper yelped as he started falling. He expected to hit cold ground, but was enveloped in a warm embrace. Opening his eyes, Dipper glanced up to see Wendy smirking at him, setting him down.

"Perfectly capable, right?" Everyone chuckled before the deafening **_BAM!_** that came next... Dipper was blown back into Mabel, who was caught by Soos. Wendy jumped back, and was pushed even farther from the others from the impact.

"DIPPER! MABEL! SO-"

"WENDY!" Dipper cried out, reaching for her before another boom, and then, everything went black.

* * *

 _Wendy watched him carefully. She wondered what his thoughts were, if he remembered anything, and if he did, what could he recall? Her hand stretched out of his grasp, and brushed back the hair that covered his birth-marked forehead. Leaning over, she let a small, gentle kiss linger on him for a brief moment before pulling back._

 _"Please be okay, Dipper... For me..." Once again taking his hand in her's, she squeezed it gently. "For us."_


	2. an

hey guys. (this isnt gonna be fun or anything, it's going to be sad and discussing mental health issues, and is overall going to be a vent.

i know this isn't a new chapter or anything, im really sorry. i really am.

life has become so incredibly stressful.

my father is refusing to let me have my surgery so im in constant pain, while waiting for it to be court ordered.

severe PTSD, depression, anxiety, BPD, and osdd1b along w/ two alters have all made their way into my life as of the past year. i have no energy.

as of monday, my good friend abandoned me, and it seems like another one is about to do the same.

im so tired. i dont get enough sleep. im constantly being exposed to triggers so im never calm anymore. high school piles on the homework and stress.

as of two years ago, ive been recovering from anorexia, an eating disorder which destroyed my self image. im struggling with suicidal thoughts and actions of self harm.

i have no idea when i'll be writing again. i really don't. im sorry.

i promise i will come back, and no stories in progress are abandoned. everything is just on a very. very long hiatus.

it might be a whole 'nother school year. i dont know. i really dont. im sorry, everyone.

but i am alive, i havent died or anything. i hope nobody was worried.

Pleasant Dream, signing off for a while, but feel free to PM me if you want to, ill reply as soon as i can.


End file.
